


Slammed Against The Wall By The Physical Manifestation Of My Imaginary Friend

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, poor Emu gets slammed against the wall a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: There's that one spot in the CR hallway where Emu keeps getting ambushed and slammed into a wall...





	Slammed Against The Wall By The Physical Manifestation Of My Imaginary Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a companion piece to aquabluejay's "Just Came To Say", as we were both complaining that Parad has yet to slam Emu against the wall in CR. Episode 34 clearly needed a little rewriting.

When Emu rounded the corner, heading for the elevator, that was when it happened.

One minute, he'd been walking, and the next, his back was slamming against the wall--wait, hadn't that happened on multiple occasions?

He caught a brief glimpse of Parad's bright pink sleeves, before the Bugster's lips were on his.

Emu only managed a small sound of surprise, which provided Parad the moment he needed to thrust his tongue into his mouth.

The kiss was intense from the get-go, and Emu's back was still pressed firmly against the wall, not giving him any room to escape.

And the worst part was, somehow, he didn't _want_ to escape.

Emu's hands found some part of Parad's jacket, and his fingers closed around the material, trying to yank him even closer. Parad's fingers raked through Emu's hair, his other hand fisted around the lapel of his doctor's coat.

Parad used his knee to part Emu's legs so he could slip close enough for their bodies to press flush against each other, so close that it felt as if they were going to merge into one.

_God yes, take me, possess me, do what you want with me, Parad, please..!_

And then, just like that, he was gone.

Emu sucked in a sharp breath, glancing around in confusion, but he was quite alone. He also didn't need a mirror to know he was a mess--he saw that his jacket was wrinkled from Parad's grip, and he was certain that his hair was in disarray, and his lips were swollen from the kiss.

Emu sighed, his head thudding lightly against the wall, even as he slowly slid down it until his rear hit the cold floor.


End file.
